The Beginning of Always
by Dark Victory
Summary: Set right after the scene of Pete and Matt on the roof of Pete's apartment. One Shot! SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning of Always  
**_((One-Shot. A continuation of the scene from Pete's roof after walking back inside.))_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Green Street Hooligans. Tis regretable I admit, because Charlie Hunnam *unf* For those who have never seen the movie...why are you clicking on this link? Kidding! Stay! But see the movie too! Released on DVD: June 18, 06  
**Warning:** This is **SLASH!** aka. **BoyXBoy **love aka. GAY! If you don't like it...DON'T READ IT! That is your only warning.  
**Note:** As for the rest of you. _(Italics)_ mean inner thoughts. Enjoy. 8D

* * *

_(Why did I lie to him?)_ Since the words had slipped out of his mouth Matt had been kicking himself in the ass**. **_(History? I studied history?)_ He groaned inwardly. _(I don't know anything about history, save maybe the history of journalism.)_ Matt watched as Petey tossed his empty beer bottle in the trash and then went off to the kitchen to retrieve a new one. Of course watching turned to staring as it had become habit in the last week. But Matt simply couldn't help it. He was completely infatuated with this man, this Englishman, who had absolutely no fear whatsoever and was stubbornly loyal to his friends. Of course, Pete was also fatally attractive, especially in those blue jeans and black wife-beater. A fact that Matt hadn't failed to notice in the slightest. Matt felt his body start to react and shook his head, forcing himself to look away before his body betrayed him any further. After what Bover had said earlier that week about 'queer boys' Matt didn't want to be any more obvious about his sexuality, or more importantly in front of Pete. It was bad enough he was a 'yank journo', but "Queer" was not an addition he wanted to tack on to the title. Though he was more than a little pleased to see that people had noticed how close he and Pete were becoming, most of all Bover. God, he hated that prick!

"'Ello? Any one in there mate?" Matt snapped out of his thoughts and saw a hand waving in front of his face.

"Huh, what?" His confusion was obvious. Pete laughed. It was a warm, good natured sound that brought a smile to Matt's own lips, despite being the cause.

"I said 'd'ya wanna beer?" Pete's accent was even thicker when he was sleepy or a bit buzzed and right now he was both. He stood over Matt just a bit, waving a beer almost hypnotically in front of the other's face.

"Oh, yeah sure." Matt reached for the bottle, his fingers unintentionally brushing over Pete's. The jolt of pleasure caught him off guard but he was pleased at the grace with which he recovered. "So what are we going to do tonight? Or do you all go into a sort of hibernation when there's no football?" Matt wondered sarcastically. Pete took a seat on the couch beside Matt.

"Arrogant little yank." Petey replied, though his tone was humored. "Well, we got some movies over there." He pointed to a pile beside the TV in front of them. "Got cards somewhere, or ya can just watch the tele." Pete offered with a shrug. "Sorry if we ain't got scrabble or whateva it is you American's play." This time Matt laughed.

"Scrabble? Really? That's the best you could come up with?" He was about to ask just what games they played in England exactly, but the phone rang and Pete moved to answer it. Matt silently cursed whoever it was that would dare interrupt his moment with Pete, ignoring his own thoughts to stop

Matt reached for the TV remote and flicked the screen on, trying focus on anything but the blond in the other room. It was actually working to. He found it interesting to try and decipher the terminology or slang that some of these British shows used. He seemed to be getting the hang of it, but he found the things that Pete taught him were always easiest to learn, mainly because he was always paying much closer attention.

After a few minutes Petey came back in the room and sat down with a sigh on the couch.

"What's up?" Matt asked, trying not to sound as eager to know as he truly was.

"Ah, not much. Ike was just askin' a few questions. Been some rumors about Millwall that's come about." Matt nodded. Millwall. Matt definitely didn't like that group. Not just because it was the GSE's main rival firm, but something just irked him the wrong way. It was like he always had a bad feeling whenever they were mentioned.

"How long exactly has it been that Millwall and Westham firm's have been rivals?" Matt found himself asking. Pete shrugged.

"Dunno. But it only got really bad once Tommy Hatcher's son got killed, like I told ya before." Pete explained. "But they've been rivals for as long as I've been in GSE." He added.

"How long it that?" Matt found himself falling into the role of the journalist far too easily.

"Since I was 9, about." Matt blinked. He knew that Pete was 24, a year older than him, or well at least a 10 months anyway.

"Shit, 15 years. That's a lot of fighting." Matt said, taking a deep breath. Pete just snickered.

"Loved every minute of it too." The taller man assured him. "Fighting right along side the Major. Those were some good days."

"Have you been running the firm since the Major left?" Matt it wasn't just curiosity now. There was nothing about Pete that Matt didn't want to know. He drank in every detail about this man like someone dying of thirst.

"Nah, I took over when I was 18. One of the Major's boys were runnin' it till then. Then they left and I took their place."

"I see." Matt decided to end his 'interrogation' before he got carried away and Pete immediately sensed the drop in conversation, arching an eyebrow in Matt's direction.

"What no more questions?" Matt tried to hide his embarrassment, a slight flush creeping up his neck. He shrugged.

"Yeah, I've decided your life is boring and I don't want to hear any more." He covered up his fluster with a playful taunt. Thankfully, Pete took the bait.

"Oh is that right?" Pete countered, mockingly indignant. Without warning he reached over and grabbed Matt around the neck and held him in a headlock.

"Oh shit, ow!" Matt whined/exclaimed as he was suddenly assaulted.

"You take that back." Pete demanded.

"No way!" He laughed even as Pete stood them both from the couch and began to punch him, playfully, in the ribs.

"Alright. Alright!" Matt shouted and Pete paused to wait for the apology. But in Pete's hesitance Matt managed to wriggle free and sprang off the couch out of the firm leader's grasp.

"You lying Yank." And immediately Pete was coming after him again. Matt tore around the little apartment but it was in vain. Pete was a lot faster than him and knew how to block his path. Soon blonde had him cornered in a far part of the living area. "Take it back." Pete said stubbornly.

At that particular moment Matt would've done anything that Pete asked him, if he could speak. But Pete's body was pressed lightly against his own and Matt could feel the blonde's breath on his face. The wall against his back left Matt nowhere to go now, he was trapped. He was so very grateful that they had just been running around, otherwise he'd have no excuse for his face to be as flushed as he knew it was right then. Matt had to close his eyes to try and find something that would prevent the erection that he could feel coming on. _(No, not this. Shit.)_ He stood there silent for a moment, eyes screwed shut, wondering what Pete was thinking. He knew probably looked ridiculous just standing there with his eyes closed. He had to say something fast otherwise…

Except before he had time to contemplate his stupidity any further, Matt suddenly felt a pair of lips against his own and his eyes flew open to see Pete kissing him the other's own eyes closed. Matt moaned involuntarily, allowing Pete's waiting tongue into his mouth. The other tasted like cheap beer and cigarettes and Matt had never tasted anything half so amazing in his entire life. Instantly Matt felt himself go weak and was on the verge of collapsing when just as suddenly Pete pulled away. Matt forced himself not to whimper in disappointment and tentatively his eyes fluttered open to see a completely delicious and utterly fuckable blond with full lips, standing in front of him.

"What…what was…why did you?" Matt asked, bewildered, when he managed to find his tongue, after making sure Pete hadn't swallowed it. However, he wasn't sure he had even made sense. Pete just grinned though, one of those heart pounding, melt you in an instant smiles, and all he wanted right then was for Pete to kiss him again.

"Oh please, you've been eyeing me like a lolli for the last week." Pete remarked casually. "And quite frankly I'm sick of waiting for you to admit it." He added. To say the least, Matt was stunned. He heard the words but still couldn't believe them. Never in his wildest, okay so maybe his wildest, but never in any sort of ordinary dream had he believed this would happen.

"But…what about Bover and… what he said that other day? Why'd you get so pissed off when he called us 'queer boys?'" The confused brunette blinked at him. Pete's arched a brow at him, but there was still a hint of amusement in his expression.

"What? You like when people call you that?" Matt paused.

"Well, no…but…" Now that Matt thought about it, it was pretty logical to get upset about something like that, no matter what your sexual preference is. He suddenly felt a little foolish.

"Besides, Bover wasn't saying it as a joke. He was doing it to be spiteful. He's just jealous."

"Jealous?" Matt's gaze met Pete's again, even more confused, but curious too.

"Yeah, he's had a thing for me for a long time."

"You…and Bover?" That was almost more shocking than the fact of either of them being gay. Though he supposed it did explain a lot. _(Pete and Bover)_ Suddenly a surge of jealousy burned through him. His hand that had come to rest on Pete's hip at some point suddenly tightened. Pete must've sensed his thoughts because before he could dwell on the too long he spoke again.

"Yeah, a lifetime ago. But are you seriously going to sit here and talk about Bover all night or are you going to let me bugger you senseless?" Matt couldn't help but laugh at the remark, this time the blush ran all the way to his ear. He leaned in and captured Pete's lips once more, finding heaven all over again. He decided he didn't care about the past, because in the present Pete was his.

Pete wrapped one arm around the smaller man's waist and began pulling him back to the couch. Matt's hands fumbled a bit but found their way under Pete's shirt, warm fingers running eager lines over the blonde's toned body, tracing each muscle's curve with his fingertips.

Backing Matt into the couch, Pete used his greater height as leverage to lay the other man down without ever having to break the kiss, though he did once, only because breathing became necessary. They both panted hard, eyes dark with lust. Pete leaned in for another kiss but the American tugged hard on his shirt and Pete had no choice but to smile and consent. He lifted his arms and the discarded the clothing as soon as it was free.

Matt wound one arm around Pete's neck and the other began to travel to a much lower region. As Matt's hands worked on Pete's pants, Pete had already made quick work of the other's and was expertly lifting Matt's shirt off as well. Matt protested. His hands had been so close to diving below the other's boxers! But Pete would not be denied and finally he relented and helped to remove his shirt. Removing the rest of the clothes was done in a flurry and grabbing and pulling. Matt arched his body under Pete's rough, skilled fingers.

* * *

When the rush of clothing removal ended Pete was positioned directly above the brunette, with a cocky half smirk plastered on his face. He leaned in and kissed Matt again, much more passionately now as skin pressed against skin in full contact for the first time. Matt shuddered in pleasure and wrapped his arms around Pete's waist, pulling himself up to meet the other's mouth. The kiss broke again, both men moaning when their erections touched. Matt's eyes opened again to the sight of Pete hovering just above him. The room was dark, except for a small, dim lamp in the corner of the room. But that light was enough to show the outline of Pete's body. It was the sexiest sight Matt had ever seen. The brunette lifted a leg wrapping it around Pete's waist and lifted himself up a bit, grinding their bodies together.

Pete was lost in the pure ecstasy for a long moment before he decided to take back control. He leaned down completely, pinning the boy beneath him against the couch. Matt whined as he was no longer able to move and create the blissful friction.

"Pete, please." Matt pleaded, his voice dripping with wanton lust. That tone alone was enough to send Pete close to his own edge. But he retained composure, or what was left of it.

"Table…drawer." Pete uttered, motioning to the end table behind Matt's head. The former journalist reached behind his head, feeling for the handle. With his lack of focus it was rather hard to do but finally he grabbed it pulled it open. He reached inside blindly and immediately felt an object and pulled it out. Matt managed a strained laugh as he recognized the bottle of lube.

"Always prepared?" But Pete didn't even reply. He snatched the item and opened it, getting a generous amount on one hand. Pete then looked to Matt with the calmest look he'd had since this had started and his hand slipped downward. Matt's eyes never left Pete's, knowing what was about to happen. That still didn't stop the small gasp from escaping him however when one of Pete's slick fingers pressed against his tight entrance.

"God, Pete please!" Matt's tone was a mixture of frustration, anticipation, and desire. Pete smiled in that infuriatingly attractive manner, sliding one of his fingers into Matt's body. The younger man spread his legs further apart, fingers clutching at Pete and savoring the sensation the long, hard finger moving in and out of him. It wasn't long before Pete felt Matt starting to rock against his hand another finger was added. Matt moaned with a mixture of pain and pleasure, the longer, middle finger stroking that perfect spot inside him.

"Fuck, right there." He moaned again, ignoring the pain of Pete's scissoring fingers. Pete's gaze was hungry while watching his submissive lover's careless display of need, and feeling himself all the more turned on because of it. "Forget the fingers, Pete. You. Now." Matt demanded, looking up at Pete through lust filled eyes.

"You'll need at least three, mate." He assured him with quite a bit of arrogance. Matt attempted to laugh but it came out as a pitiful moan as Pete stroked that particular spot again. When he looked back at Pete, Matt did manage a smirk.

"I doubt it." Pete made an indignant face and immediately decided to prove the other wrong, falling right into Matt's trap.

"Cheeky slag." He repeated for the second time that day. Without warning Pete withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his cock. In one swift thrust he was buried deep within Matt, who cried out and dug his fingernails into Pete's back. He could feel every inch of Pete filling him, his body clenching involuntarily around the other causing spasms of pain and pleasure jolting through him. They remained still together for a long moment, heavy breathing passing between them as both adjusted to one another.

"You're an ass you know that?" Matt said after a moment, when the pain began to subside. He looked up at the other with a playfully annoyed expression. Pete just smiled and began to rock slowly in and out.

"Mmm yup. I am." He agreed. "But you want every inch if me." He pointed out, smugly, leaning down and kissing the side of Matt's neck, thrusting into him again as he did. Matt gasped, the other brushing his prostate yet again. The blond groaned when Matt's body clenched around him hard, realizing Matt's reaction and he repeated the motion. Pete thrust into him again, each time a bit harder or a bit faster than the previous one.

"Pete." Matt moaned heavily, arching up hard against his lover, letting his erection rub up against Pete's stomach. The blonde felt pleasure course through him with every soft sound that Matt made, hissing in ecstasy when nails bit lightly into his back. He could feel his control slipping away with every moment. He thrust hard into the body beneath him; the sound of skin on skin was the only thing louder than their breathing. But no words of complaint came from Matt as Pete's perfect aim had him seeing stars with each thrust. Matt kissed every inch of Pete's neck and torso every time he rocked close enough.

Pete leaned in to the brunette, claiming his lips in a hard, passionate kiss and reached down with one arm and took Matt's cock into his hand. The American opened his mouth in a silent gasp of pleasure as he was finally gripped in Pete's fingers, arching his back again. He thought his heart would burst at any moment as Pete began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Matt muttered Pete's name repeatedly in breathy gasps he knew his fingers must be leaving little bruises along the older man's back. But if Pete was in any pain he didn't show it. Pete never slowed in his perfectly angled thrusts, creating the light sound of skin hitting skin. As each fleeting moment passed the pair needed the movements to be harder, faster. Soon they were no longer thinking and all gentleness had been replaced by raw passion. Matt rocked his hips up hard one last time into Pete and felt himself finally come hard shuddering release as Pete pumped him in his fist until he was completely drained. Pete's hand slipped from the other's length, pressing both to the bed again. Matt's body spasmed around him, hot and hard, and Pete's orgasm hit. Pleasure and adrenaline overwhelmed him and he spilled himself deep inside Matt. The brunette groaned/whimpered once more when he felt the other's hot splash inside him.

* * *

Together the pair collapsed in a heap of sated, sweaty limbs, the rise and fall of their chests resting against one another.

Matt's entire world was spinning in both happiness and confusion. He still wasn't sure he could believe this. If it wasn't for the slight pain in his ass he definitely would've thought this was a dream. After a moment he felt Pete move and was a little saddened that Pete pulled out so quickly. But to his surprise, and relief, Pete didn't get up. He simply leaned over the couch and grabbed his pants from the floor. Matt smiled as he saw the pack of cigarettes and lighter in the blonde man's hand.

"What?" Pete asked curiously, noticing Matt watching him. As he placed one of the cigarettes to his mouth and lit it.

"Mm, nothing." He replied dismissively. "Just admiring." Pete grinned around the cigarette between his teeth.

"Good answer." He let out his lungful of smoke off to the side before leaning down and kissing Matt's swollen lips lightly. "Very good." Matt closed his eyes and let himself savor the feel of the two of them together like this. But Matt's heaven was too soon wrenched away when Pete suddenly did stand.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked quickly, damning himself for how needy he sounded. But Pete's eyes reflected only happiness, and perhaps a good deal of amusement.

"Bed mate. It's past 11:30." He pointed out. Matt pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"What?" He looked at Pete in confusion. "We've been up till 3am practically every night this weekend." Petey laughed.

"Yeah, but I teach durin' the week. Remember?" The brunette couldn't suppress a laugh.

"Oh…right." Between Pete being gay, having a relationship with Bover, or teaching, he wasn't sure which he found most difficult to believe.

"You know what." Pete retorted in mock irritation, seeing the amusement in Matt's eyes when he mentioned the fact that he taught. "Fine. I was going to ask you to come along tomorrow but whatever." Matt's eyes shot open.

"No! I'm sorry! No, I want to come." He pleaded apologetically with a grin. Pete smiled and rolled his eyes, letting Matt know that he was forgiven.

"Right, well then we best be gettin' to sleep." Pete instructed.

"Alright I'll see you in the morning." Matt turned over on the couch, a little disappointed he wasn't going to get a goodnight kiss…however truly cliché that sounded. Matt suddenly heard Pete snickering somewhere behind him.

"Such a stupid Yank. What are'ya doin'?" Matt turned back around to see Pete leaning up against one wall still completely naked, arms folded over his chest.

"What?" Matt found it rather difficult to think at the moment, Pete's silhouette was leaving him completely breathless.

"You gonna sleep on the couch again?" Pete asked incredulously. "Or are you comin' into my bed, like I'm waitin' for ya to do?" Matt blushed furiously and stood from the couch, watching the amusement in Pete's eyes as he crossed the floor to him. Pete immediately wrapped one arm around his waist and moved into to the bedroom.

"Stupid yank." Pete muttered again, affectionately. But Matt's embarrassment soon melted into utter happiness, as he walked in Pete's arms. It was in that moment he knew he was completely in love with one Peter Dunham and that nothing could ever tear him away, not even death. It would be just like this always and today was only the beginning.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please R&R! Reviews make my world go 'round!


	2. Review Comments

**To All The Lovely Readers Who Reviewed My Story:** _Thanks ever so much!_

_---_

**Bone Orchird:** Thanks so much! Especially for being the first to review my story! I actually saw the movie a while ago and instantly fell in love with it. I'm glad it was finally released in America and now more people can see it here too.

**Someonesgurl:** Lol...how can you _not _see the slashy goodness of this film? Matt was undressing Pete with his eyes the whole movie! I especially love it when they're on the train and Pete says: "Don't give it another thought...that's what it's all about." and Matt just stands there with a look on his face that practically screams 'KISS ME!' _(sighs happily)_ I love GSH!

**Avaricia:** Yes, I did take advantage of it...I couldn't help it..._(sheepish look)_ it was just begging to be taken advantage of!

**Lilsara723:** I totally agree...one of the main reason I actually wrote this was because there were no other fics and I was desperate for a little Pete/Matt action. Green Street Hooligan's has to be one of my top 5 movies of all time. It was simply A.M.A.Z.I.N.G! And yeah, Bover was just rubbing it in..._(sighs)_ he was so jealous. However, right now I'm not planning on writing any more of this one. Sorry. _(sad face)_ But I am working on a new one...

**Detroit:** Awww...thank you so much. beams ...suddenly pauses Another GSH story? _(dashes off to read)_


End file.
